


Almost Feelings

by kurobas



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feels, Ficlet, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, One Shot, Past Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya, Past Relationship(s), Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, but only for kuroko oops, first attempt at angst, still dk how to tag, this was initially way more shorter but i added more to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurobas/pseuds/kurobas
Summary: " Sometimes you are going to miss a person who was an almost to you. And feel sad because there is no name for that feeling. You just feel it in a way that makes you tired to your very bones."- Almost Feelings, Nikita GillORThe one where Aomine wishes as much as he could even though he knows nothing would change since you can't fix something that's been broken before.





	Almost Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so please bear with me if the grammar sounds off or anything.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko's Basketball. Nor do i own the poem that i was inspired by to write this fic.
> 
> Both the title and the fic itself was inspired by a poem called "Almost Feelings" by Nikita Gill while i was scrolling through tumblr a year ago or so. You can find her here http://meanwhilepoetry.tumblr.com and the exact poem i was inspired by is here http://meanwhilepoetry.tumblr.com/post/127273861103/sometimes-you-are-going-to-miss-a-person-who-was
> 
> this is another short one-shot again so i guess you can see how my mind works by now even though this is only my second fic I'm posting lmfao.
> 
> enjoy!

Aomine wished that he hadn't been so selfish during Teiko.

He wished he hadn't pushed Kuroko away.

He wished he didn't hurt Kuroko.

He wished he could go back in time and fix what he had broken.

-

He didn't mean to reject Kuroko's fist bump. He didn't mean to take out his frustrations on Kuroko. It just got too much for him. He couldn't contain it anymore.

No one was worth it anymore, none of his opponents could even touch him. It was pathetic – boring even – being able to defeat all his opponents without even batting an eye or even using his full potential.

He was angry. Angry that these people dared call themselves basketball players. Angry that they dared to even step onto the court claiming they would defeat him and win the game.

But in the end, those claims were just meaningless claims.

The moment he rejected Kuroko's fist bump, he knew that there was no turning back from it. He knew he'd hurt Kuroko and he was fine with it. Kuroko was just his shadow and he didn't need one, not anymore.

-

They were close. One would call them best friends, others would say that they were more than that. More than even the shadow and light of Teiko.

There was something between them that Aomine knew was close to happening but he had broken it and initially, he thought he was fine with it.

Yet here he was, looking at the new light that Kuroko has. Looking at Kuroko smiling and laughing with him. Aomine could see it.... feel it even. He knew that what Kuroko has with his new light was something similar to what they had,...but better... _ **stronger**_.

Looking at them made Aomine miss it. Miss how Kuroko and him were. Aomine felt something twinge inside of him. He wondered what it was that he was feeling. Hurt? Anger? Maybe even jealousy?

Whatever it was, it couldn't be described. Not with a proper name placed to it anyway. But it felt like he was being drained of his energy, his bones felt like jelly. He thought he was going to collapse any moment soon.

But he didn't....he _**couldn't**_. Not now,... _**not here**_.

**Not in front of Kuroko.**

He wishes that he was the reason Kuroko was laughing ever so softly like he always did.

He wishes he was the reason Kuroko was smiling so big that his eyes scrunched up to the point that you could barely see them.

He wishes that _**he**_ was the one Kuroko was looking at with those shining bright blue eyes full of love and admiration.

But wishes are wishes for a reason and you can't fix something broken so easily.

**Author's Note:**

> this was initially way more shorter and written for a mutual on twitter that was a big aokuro shipper and a close friend of mine (we're still friends but not as close now so im kinda projecting through this fic?? but not really??) but i decided to make it a bit longer and post it here for everyone!
> 
> constructive critism is always welcomed!
> 
> this was my actual first attempt at writing angst so I'm sorry if it didn't really pull at your heart strings or whatever.
> 
> thanks for giving this a read though! kudos and comments are much appreciated


End file.
